1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for removing residue, and more particularly, to a device and a method for effectively removing residue from contact surfaces and enhancing dispensing quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet systems have been researched and developed for decades, and improvement of inkjet quality has been topics of research and development. One factor influencing inkjet quality is the cleaning of nozzle plates. The four major cleaning methods are using a scraper or wiping the inkjet head directly, utilizing a control circuit to continuously dispense liquid to clean the front of the nozzle plates, vacuum ink pumping and high-frequency oscillation.
Inkjet systems have been used extensively in different industrial applications, such as LCD fabrication, biomedical science, and material science. The four types of cleaning methods, however, are not suitable for cleaning nozzle plates in all field of application. In biomedical field, for example, using a scraper contaminates biomedical materials; continuous dispensing and vacuum ink pumping waste expensive biomedical materials. Thus, methods for cleaning nozzle plates of all inkjet systems regardless of application are desirable.